


Clan Leader

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Downworld Dad Magnus Bane, M/M, Raphael as Clan Leader, Raphael goes to Magnus for support he just doesn't want to admit it, Snark Masters, the ultimate brOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus is all set to go out to have a lovely night on the town, when Raphael calls him and tells him not to leave.  Worried that something bad has happened - Magnus is instead greeted with lovely news, and a worried-but-trying-not-to-show-it Raphael.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Clan Leader

**Author's Note:**

> A Magnus Bane Birthday Bash prompt by TobytheWise: I'm sorry I don't have more details but can I please have some Magnus & Raphael moment? Just them being there for each other? I have a MIGHTY need hahaha

  
Magnus hummed and looked at himself in the full length mirror, studying his appearance critically before he combed his fingers through the tips of his hair, changing the blond color to a darker red that matched his pants. With a firm nod, he spun away from the mirror and towards the door when his phone rang. 

  
He sighed and pulled up short, flipping it out of his pocket, answering it. 

  
“Magnus.” 

  
“Raphael, it’s been an age, how are you my boy?” Magnus asked, smiling into the phone, pausing mid-stride to instead drop into one of his chairs in the living room.

  
“We talked on Thursday.” 

  
Magnus waved a hand. “Thursday was five days ago, do you know how many things have happened in the last five days? Hundreds. Hundreds of thousands.” 

  
“I’m sure,” Raphael said, frowning. “Where are you?” 

  
Magnus sat up a little, his face growing more serious. “Home. Is something wrong?” 

  
“….no,” Raphael muttered. “But stay there.” 

  
Magnus paused and glared at the wall. “What’s wrong, Raphael?” 

  
“Nothing,” Raphael snapped. “Just don’t leave.” 

  
“Do I need to hide a body? I have better ways to dispose of them, you know.” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Do we need to murder someone? I admit I’m a little rusty, but you know I’d do anything for you, my boy.” 

  
Raphael sighed. “Why are you like this?” 

  
Magnus smiled and relaxed. It couldn’t be _that_ bad if Raphael wasn’t suggesting murder of some sort. “Love, darling. And lots of alcohol. Shall I have a glass of your favorite red waiting for you?” 

  
“Yes.” 

  
An instant later the click in his ear told him that he would need to worry it out of Raphael. Whatever it was, clearly had his boy on edge, and that just wouldn’t do. Even if no murder was involved. Magnus hummed and summoned a bottle of plasma and Raphael’s favorite O- before he tapped a finger on his jaw. What could have happened in the last five days that he hadn’t already been made aware of? 

  
His wards pinged not long later and he opened the door, watching as Raphael strode into the room. Magnus raised an eyebrow when Raphael made straight for the two bottles he had put out and poured himself a glass of both. He stood up and walked towards Raphael, watching as he took a sip, grimaced and took another, cursing under his breath in Spanish. 

  
“Are you sure you don’t need me to hide a body?” Magnus asked, reaching out to put a hand on Raphael’s arm. 

  
Raphael took another sip of blood and licked his lips. “No bodies. Nothing is actually _wrong_.” 

  
Magnus knew Raphael better than that and reached out to take the glass of blood away, forcing the vampire to face him with an impatient tug of his hands. “Talk to me, Raphael,” he ordered, his voice soft. 

  
Raphael lifted his eyes to look at Magnus. “I’ve been named Clan Leader.” 

  
Magnus blinked, taking a second. “You’ve been named Clan Leader.” 

  
Raphael scowled. “I don’t care how if you’re over four hundred, I know your hearing works perfectly well.” 

  
Magnus laughed, shaking his head. “I didn’t realize they were holding a vote so quickly.” 

  
“With Camille…” Raphael hesitated and cursed under his breath, sipping the blood again. “The Clan thought it best to have a quick transition of leadership.” 

  
Clarity snapped through Magnus and he grinned, bright and wide, forcing the mention of Camille far away where he didn’t need to think about it further. “Raphael! This is wonderful news!”   
  
  
Raphael frowned into his glass of blood and plasma. “Is it?” 

  
“Of course it is!” Magnus said, tugging Raphael into a hug, letting Raphael return it half-heartedly. For him that was almost a full body hug. 

  
“How?” 

  
Magnus tilted his head and looked at Raphael and gave himself a moment to study him properly. For the first time he saw the faint shake of his hands and the tenseness to his shoulders. “ _Ah._ ” 

  
Raphael hunched his shoulders. “Stop that.” 

  
Magnus gave a rueful smile and bumped his shoulder into Raphael’s. “Can’t help it, you’re setting off all of my Dad instincts.” 

  
Raphael cursed under his breath again. “I don’t know why I came here.” 

  
“Raphael, my boy,” Magnus said, his voice dropping the teasing. “You’re going to make a wonderful Clan Leader.” 

  
“I haven’t even seen my first century,” Raphael snapped, glaring at him. 

  
Magnus hummed. “Age brings experience and wisdom, but it can also bring cruelty. You’ll be able to balance them all much better.” 

  
Raphael was silent. 

  
“Besides,” Magnus said, gently bumping Raphael’s shoulder again. “If you think there isn’t anything that I would do to help you, you’re forgetting just how much I’ll do to protect you.” 

  
Raphael tightened his fingers on the glass. “What if I can’t do it?” 

  
“You can.” 

  
Raphael scowled. “You have to say that.” 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have to say anything. After all, I put your last Clan Leader into the Gard.” 

  
“She deserved it,” Raphael muttered. “Was going to get us all killed.” 

  
Magnus nodded and took a deep breath through the flash of pain, leaning into the quick and brief squeeze of Raphael’s hand. “I’d tell you if I thought you weren’t ready.” 

  
Raphael leaned into Magnus, closing his eyes. “I want to do right by my people,” he confessed softly. 

  
“You will,” Magnus said, his voice firm. 

  
Raphael tensed and nodded, slowly. “You’ll help me.” 

  
Magnus bit down a chuckle. “That didn’t sound like a request.” 

  
“It wasn’t.” 

  
Magnus snorted and smiled. “Of course I’ll help you, my boy. I’d never dream of doing anything else.” 

  
Raphael toyed with the edge of his glass and turned, pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder, muttering quietly. 

  
Magnus reached up and carefully combed his fingers through Raphael’s hair. “What was that?”

  
Raphael scowled and sighed. “You would make me say it again.” 

  
“I’m old and going deaf, what can I say?” Magnus teased. 

  
Raphael closed his eyes. “Thank you, papí.” 

  
Magnus smiled and gave Raphael another quick squeeze to his arm. “You’re quite welcome, Raphael. Now I’m guessing you need to head back?” 

  
Raphael gave a jerky nod. “Yes.” 

  
“All right. You call me if you need anything?” 

  
Raphael scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I see you weekly.” 

  
Magnus grinned, summoning a drink to his fingers. “So you do. Now you’ll get to see me even more frequently.” 

  
“I am filled with a never-ending pool of joy at the prospect,” Raphael deadpanned.

  
Magnus broke into snickers. “Get going, Raphael. And congratulations, again.” 

  
Raphael nodded to him and hurried out the door. 

  
Magnus watched him go with a faint smile, glad that at the very least, the tension around his shoulders had eased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
